Where's my boyfriend?
by ClockwiseBlossom
Summary: While Len is out and about in town, Kaito is left to his own devices and comes up with a little game for Len to play when he returns... A silly oneshot featuring the pairing KaitoxLen. Rated T for suggestive themes.


"Come try to find me by searching for clues like this one inside the house but make sure to take off your shoes and socks first!" was all the note had said. Len scratched his head in confusion. He had been out with his sister the majority of that afternoon and upon coming home, had seen a small note attached to the front door of his and Kaito's apartment. He, at first, was afraid they forgot to pay a bill or that someone complained about them being noisy. He was greatly relieved this turned out to be neither of those scenarios, and was thoroughly amused at what it actually was. _"Oh Kaito, that guy is definitely one to keep a person on their toes_!_"_

Len slipped the note into his pant's pocket and entered the seemingly empty apartment. The young blonde then removed the items the note had mentioned once fully inside and went to check the living room for his "missing" boyfriend. He got on all fours and took a peek under the sofa, a place that Len always defaulted to when searching for anything. A single blue, white, and yellow colored sneaker caught his eye. Len dragged it out from under the couch and found another note hidden within. After slipping it out and unfolding the paper, he saw written on it:

"This was the first place you looked, wasn't it? Well, I suggest you check the kitchen next!"

Len placed this new note in the same pant's pocket he had put the other and headed for the kitchen. This clue proved very easy to figure out for he quickly spied a pair of brown pants lying on top of the refrigerator. Getting up on his tip toes, the young blonde was able to reach up and pull them down. He first shook the pants to see if the next note would fall out of one of the legs. With that producing zero results, Len started digging through each of the pockets. He lucked out finding a folded piece of paper deep inside the left front one. This note read:

"Good job finding my pants Len! You should put them in the hamper for me. And you know what, you should put your pants in there as well! Just might get another clue that way!"

Len cocked an eyebrow. After re-reading this note, off to the laundry area he went and placed Kaito's pants in the small hamper as requested. Something made a really weird noise when he did that. Nothing looked out of the ordinary at first glance but Len did take a closer look and noticed a very thin white string running behind the hamper. _"Did he actually-?"_ Len wondered. Remembering the earlier clue, Len slipped off his pants and placed them on top of Kaito's in the hamper. There was another weird noise and a rolled up piece of paper came falling from above. _"Yeah, he actually did. Where in the world did he get this idea from?"_ Len couldn't help but laugh a bit, he was really starting to enjoy this silly little game. After uncrumpling the piece of paper, the young male read:

"Good job getting this far! You should probably take a quick bathroom break."

Len briskly walked over to the bathroom and didn't see anything right away. He started moving things around and soon discovered Kaito's shirt hidden underneath a few towels on the towel rack. Len shook the shirt until a note slipped out from one of the sleeves. Picking it up and unfolding it, this one read:

"Phew, its getting kind of hot in here. Maybe you should turn on the air? I'd also suggest taking off your shirt so you don't burn up. Just leave it in the hamper!"

So Len went back to the laundry and threw his shirt inside. No weird noises this time and the string had mysteriously vanished. How Kaito could have removed the whatever was there earlier so quickly without Len hearing nor seeing him was beyond the blonde. He took a look around the laundry area but couldn't find anything, causing him to become rather confused as to where to go exactly. He re-read the note from the bathroom and it finally dawned on him to check the utility closest. Sure enough, a note was attached to the AC:

"Hope this one wasn't too hard to find but this next one is! Remember one of Meiko's old rules back when we stayed with her that one summer? That's all the clue you're getting love~"

Len groaned, this one was going to be a little tricky. He closed his eyes and started thinking back. '_Rules...rules... um...no touching her sake...lights out at midnight...no shoes on the table...," _Len decided to go check the dining room and sure enough, Kaito's other shoe was right there on the middle of the table. Feeling a little clever, he happily picked up the note that was stuck between the shoe's tongue and top laces:

"Great job finding this one! Now I'll give you an easier clue this time around. The next note is somewhere in my jacket. That thing is pretty big you know and it requires a lot of storage space if you catch my drift!"

And Len knew exactly what this note was talking about. He walked straight to the storage closet and found the garment all the way in the back. He brought the jacket out and checked each of the pockets, discovering a new note in the left one:

"You're getting really close to the final clue Len! By the way, you look really cute walking around here in nothing but your underwear ;) But I hope you're not getting cold! If you are, you should go put on my scarf. It's hanging around here somewhere. I hope you're a 'fan' of back tracking, because that is what you'll have to do to find it!"

Len's face flushed. He really hadn't noticed he was in nothing but his boxers up to this point having been so caught up in the game. He wondered if this final clue would ask him to remove those…that is if he could even figure this one out. He reviewed the note, going over every little bit. Then an idea struck and back to the living room the blonde went. Much to his satisfaction, hanging on one of the ceiling fan's blades was Kaito's scarf. Attached to the end of the tip that was hanging the lowest with tape was a note. Len simply brought the part of the scarf with the final clue on it up to his eyes:

"Congratulations, You win! Your prize is a 'banana split' that can be found in the only room you haven't checked yet! I'll be waiting~"

Len thought about where he had yet to go. _"Let's see…Living room, check. Kitchen, check. Dining room, check. Bathroom, check. Bedroom…Bedroom! That should be the only place!" _Len suddenly had a very good feeling about what was coming up next. So he walked on over to the bedroom, opened the door and there was Kaito! He was lying on the bed in only his boxers grinning.

"I finally found you!" Len chuckled.

"Yup! So, what'd you think?"

"That you have way too much time on your hands! But anyway, where is my banana split?"

"You have to come over here first!" Kaito sat up and patted a spot right next to him on top of the mattress. Len crawled into the bed and over to the specified area.

"Ok I'm here so...?" the blonde inquired, cheeks getting redder and redder the closer Kaito's face got to his.

"You haven't guessed yet?"

"..._We're _the banana split, aren't we?"

"Exactly," he winked, giving his boyfriend a kiss.

* * *

I just recently re-found this story that I had written for a KaitoxLen Fanclub awhile back on my computer. It was meant to be a really short little one-shot but I thought it might be fun to post it here, so I spruced it up a little and fixed all the errors I could find. So thank you for reading, I hope you found it to be alright! ^_^


End file.
